Tony Hawk's Project 8 Wiki
'' Tony Hawk's Project 8'' es la octava entrega de la saga de videojuegos'' Tony Hawk''. Fue lanzado para las consolas de Sony y Microsoft de la sexta generación (Xbox y PlayStation 2) y las de séptima generación (Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3) el 7 de noviembre de 2006. Es completamente diferente a su homólogo Tony Hawk downhill Jam. El nombre "Project 8" se refiere a que es el octavo juego de la franquicia, así como la competición "Project 8" que está incluida en historia del juego. Historia thumb|280px|Portada de Tony Hawk's Project 8 La historia gira alrededor de la nueva promoción de Tony Hawk, el Project 8, un nuevo equipo de Hawk que estará integrado por ocho skaters. Tu misión es entrar en el Project 8, pero para ello tienes que avanzar por los 8 niveles y completar las misiones y competencias. Soundtrack *+44 - Lycanthrope (Rock/Other) *76 Percent Uncertain - I Hate the Radio (Punk) *Aurelius - Hemlock (Rock/Other) *Bad Religion - Social Suicide (Punk) *Black Mountain- Druganaut (Rock/Other) *The Channeling - The Frighteners (Punk) *Charizma and PB Wolf - Devotion (Hip Hop) *Claus Grabke - Cause (Rock/Other) *Criptyc Slaughter - Lowlife (Punk) *The Cure - Plastic Passion (Rock/Other) *Damian Marley- Move (Hip Hop) *The Dead Milkmen - Punk Rock Girl (Punk) *Die Young (TX) - Anthem of the Prodigal Son (Rock/Other) *Eagles of Death Metal - Chase the Devil *FunkFace - Zoo York City (Punk) *Gnarls Barkley - Gone Daddy Gone (Hip Hop) *Gym Class Heroes- The Queen and I (Hip Hop) *Hieroglyphics - At The Helm (Hip Hop) *The Hold Steady - Your Little Hoodrat Friend (Rock/Other) *Immortal - One by One (Rock/Other) *Jaylib - The Red (Hip Hop) *Joy Division - Interzone (Rock/Other) *Kasabian - Club Foot (Rock/Other) *Klaxons - Gravity's Rainbow (Rock/Other) *Kool and the Gang - Summer Madness (Rock/Other) *Legitimate Business - 80 on 80 (Rock/Other) *Liquid Liquid - Optimo (Hip Hop) *Living Legends - Moving at the Speed of Life (Hip Hop) *Ministry - Stigmata Remix (Rock/Other) *Mogwai - Glasgow Mega Snake (Rock/Other) *Monty Are I - In This Legacy (Numetal) *Nine Inch Nails- Getting Smaller (Rock/Other) *Noise - Dirty Evil (Rock/Other) *Oh No - Chump (Hip Hop) *Pardon My Extinguisher - Bitch and Moan (Punk) *Primus - American Life (Rock/Other) *The Ramones - I Wanna Live (Punk) *Revolution Mother - Second Thoughts (Rock/Other) *Slayer - Angel of Death (Thrash Metal) *Sonic Youth - Nic Fit (Punk) *Stasera - Palisades (Rock/Other) *Supersuckers - Goodbye (Punk) *The Sword - Iron Swan (Rock/Other) *The Throwaways - You're Not the Only One (Rock/Other) *Thine Eyes Bleed - Without Warning (Rock/Other) *The Thunderlords - Ice Cream Headache (Punk) *Toots and The Maytals - Time Tough (Rock/Other) *Transplants - Pay Any Price (Punk) *Typical Cats - Any Day (Hip Hop) *Ugly Duckling - Smack (Hip Hop) *VanStone - Skate Town (Punk) *Voltera - Do What your Daddy Say (Rock/Other) *The Walkmen - This Job is Killing Me *Wildchild - Wonder Years (Hip Hop) *WolfMother - Woman (Rock/Other) *Zeke - Kill the King (Punk) Categoría:Navegación Skaters